


Kirje kotiin

by Elesianne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Years of the Trees
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesianne/pseuds/Elesianne
Summary: Isovanhempiensa luona lapsena kyläilevä Caranthir lähettää kirjeen äidilleen.The English translation of this fic can be foundhere.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë & Nerdanel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Kirje kotiin

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen suomenkielinen ficcini viiteentoista vuoteen! Kirjoitin tämän pikku tarinan äidinkielelläni ihan huvin ja vaihtelun vuoksi.
> 
> Tässä tarinassa Carnistir (=Caranthir) on vielä aivan lapsi. Käytän quenyankielisiä nimiä, yhteenveto Tolkienin hahmojen nimistä löytyy [täältä](https://elesianne.tumblr.com/post/183171975931/quenya-names-of-the-house-of-finw%C3%AB) jos on tarvetta.

_Hei äiti,_

alkaa Carnistirin kirje kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan. Nerdanel hymyilee. Carnistirin käsiala on kulmikas ja sotkuinen, ja kirjepaperi on hieman ryppyinen. Nerdanel on silti varma, että jokainen sana on merkityksellinen.

_Minulla on kaikki hyvin täällä Mahtan-isoisän ja Tyelpefindien-isoäidin luona. Serkut ovat vähemmän ärsyttäviä kuin veljet, ja yhteiset oppitunnit heidän kanssaan ovat sujuneet aika hyvin. Paremmin kuin Tyelkon kanssa._

_Minä ja Fanyë ja Airion teimme tällä viikolla pieniä puuveistoksia isoäidin kanssa ja savitöitä isoisän kanssa. Minä halusin tehdä eläimiä. Airion teki möykkyjä, joista en tiennyt mitä ne olivat ennen kuin hän kertoi. Mutta hän onkin vasta pieni, ja isoäiti ei antanut hänelle yhtä terävää puukkoa kuin minulle ja Fanyëlle._

_Fanyë teki kukkia. En ymmärrä sitä koska eläimet ovat paljon mielenkiintoisempia. Hän on kovin kiinnostunut kukista nykyisin. Sanoin, että hänen pitäisi ruveta kasvattamaan kukkia kädentöiden tekemisen sijaan, jos hän pitää niistä niin kovin. Hän tönäisi minua ja sanoi, että voihan hän tehdä kukkia puusta ja savesta koko ikänsä jos hän haluaa. Minä sanoin että niin voi mutta hänen kannattaa tehdä niitä vain puusta, koska hänen savikukkansa ovat vähemmän hienoja._

_Fanyën puukukat ovat tosi hienoja. Hän teki ruusun, jossa on viisi kerrosta terälehtiä. Ne ovat todella ohuita ja tarkkoja ja minun lintuni näyttää ruusun vieressä yhtä paljon möykyltä kuin Airionin möykky joka on kuulemma isoisän ja isoäidin talo. (Se ei näytä siltä.)_

_Lähetän puulintuni silti sinulle, äiti. Sen pyrstöstä tuli vähän liian pitkä mutta se on räystäspääsky, niitä pesii täällä. Jos olet sitä mieltä että oikean väriseksi maalaaminen tekisi siitä paremman (helpommin tunnistettavan) niin voitko hankkia sopivia maaleja? Maalaan sen sitten kun tulen kotiin. Yritin tehdä siitä helposti maalattavan. Isoäiti neuvoi._

_Lähetän myös kissan, jonka tein savesta isoisän avustuksella. Hän auttoi minua saamaan jalat pysymään koossa. Olen parempi savitöissä kuin Fanyë, mutta en pidä siitä tunteesta kun savi kuivuu iholle. Luulen, että en halua tehdä asioita savesta, kun olen aikuinen._

_Niin kuin sinä sanoit kun tulin tänne, on hyödyllistä kokeilla monia eri asioita niin tiedän paremmin mistä pidän ja minkä alan oppipojaksi haluan ryhtyä._

_Huomenna aloitamme metallin työstämisen opettelun isoisän kanssa, vaikka minä tietysti osaan alkeet jo. Fanyë ei osaa, hän osaa vain puutöitä. Sen jälkeen isoisä on luvannut opettaa minulle ja Fanyëlle kivenveistämisen perusteita (Airion on liian pieni siihen). Se kuulostaa mielenkiintoiselta. Sitä sinä et ole vielä ehtinyt opettaa minulle lainkaan._

_Mutta pitäisin enemmän siitä, että yksittäisen kiven veistämisen sijaan isoisä opettaisi, miten suuresta määrästä sopivasti leikattuja kiviä saa tehtyä talon._

_Talot täällä Aulën asuinsijoilla lähellä ovat erilaisia kuin kotona Tirionissa. Haluan tietää, miksi, ja miten eri lailla ne rakennetaan vai onko vain lopputulos erilainen. Isoäiti sanoi että vanyoiden talot ovat vielä erilaisempia. Haluaisin nähdä niitä joskus kunnolla. Voimmeko ratsastaa tänä vuonna vanya-kylän tai -kaupungin läpi kun menemme elonkorjuujuhlaan Taniquetilille? Meidän ei tarvitse kertoa isälle._

Nerdanel hymyilee yhä, mutta hymy on surumielinen. Hetken tauon jälkeen hän jatkaa lukemista.

_Haluan myös katsoa falmarin taloja tarkkaan, kun seuraavan kerran menemme merenrannalle._

_Iltaisin me leikimme ja käymme kävelyillä metsissä ja peltoteitä pitkin. Fanyë haluaa aina taluttaa jotakin isoäidin koirista. Ne pitävät välillä kovaa ääntä ja haluaisivat rynnätä oravien perään. Minä kävelen välillä edellä jotta minun ei tarvitse välittää niistä._

_Minulla on ikävä sinua, äiti, ja isää ja Maitimoa ja Cánoa, mutta ei Tyelkoa. Olen yhä vihainen Tyelkolle hänen pilastaan joka ei ollut yhtään hauska._

_Saatan antaa anteeksi ensi viikolla mutta en vielä lupaa mitään._

_Älä pidä kissaa ja lintua liian lähekkäin, ettei kissa syö lintua. (Se on vitsi.)_

_Terveisin_

_Morifinwë Carnistir_

_PS. Kirjoitin Morifinwën isää varten jos hän kuitenkin lukee kirjeen. Kirjoitin hänelle oman mutta se on lyhyempi._

Carnistirin savikissa ja puulintu saapuivat kirjeen mukana. Nerdanel avaa niiden huolellisesti suljetut, pehmustetut paketit ja sivelee sormellaan pienen linnun päätä ja kissan hieman köyristynyttä selkää. Ne ovat selvästi lapsen töitä – näppäräsormisen, innokkaana oppivaisen lapsen.

Miten Nerdanelilla onkaan ikävä neljättä lastaan. Mutta Carnistirin on parempi olla jonkun aikaa poissa kotoa, isovanhempiensa luona nauttimassa näiden rakastavasta huomiosta ja opetuksista, kaukana Tyelkosta ja tämän levottomista kepposista. Jos Carnistir viihtyy siellä kauan, Nerdanel voi ratsastaa sinne muutamaksi päiväksi käymään. Hän voisi kenties ottaa Maitimon mukaan. Tunnolliselle esikoiselle tekisi hyvää pieni loma opinnoista.

Nerdanel lähtee etsimään hyvät paikat savikissalle ja puulinnulle. Hän vie linnun yöpöydälleen tuomaan hymyn kasvoille aamuisin ja kissan ruokailuhuoneen kulmapöydälle, mistä sen näkee koko perhe monta kertaa päivässä. Kulkiessaan huoneesta toiseen hän käy mielessään läpi kaikki Tirionin rakennusmestarit ja arkkitehdit ja miettii, kenen oppipojaksi Carnistir voisi sopia.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit!
> 
> AO3:n lisäksi olen läsnä mm. [Tumblrissa, joskin englanniksi](https://elesianne.tumblr.com/).


End file.
